Seer
by remembertheginger
Summary: My take on the battle. Sorry I got an OC involved; the plot strayed from my original idea as I wrote it. Oh well! Discontinued, sorry if this disappoints you...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little thought I had in the night…**

"Carter, I'm scared." Zia confessed.

"I know, Zi." Carter replied. He ran his fingers through her hair, hoping to calm both her and himself. "We all are."

"I just can't stand losing you," she started.

Carter quieted Zia. "We just have to believe that everything will turn out all right."

Of course, everything hadn't turned out all right for Walt. Six months back, he had passed, because they were unable to find a cure.

Sadie still hadn't gotten over it.

"I know it will." Zia responded. "Everything happens for a reason."

I just wished I could believe that.

I stepped out from the shadows, stopping eavesdropping.

They both jumped, startled. "Who are you?" Carter asked.

"You decide," I said simply.

Zia fell to the ground. Carter quickly knelt and asked, "Zia, are you all right?"

"I don't know Carter. That girl is just… she's not… she's different."

Zia had that right. I was different. Their secret weapon, though they didn't know that. Yet. "Would you like to know my name?"

"Yes. Please." Zia stood, the cloak she was wearing falling away to reveal a bright yellow robe against the rising sun.

"My name is Emma." I said simply. My name meant a lot, if either of them knew Latin…

"What are you doing here, Emma?" Carter asked.

"I've come to help prepare you. I am your secret weapon."

**A/N: Well, that turned out differently than I expected. Yeah, I know it's short, but there's definitely more coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I sure hope this turns out longer. Oh well. I don't own KC, but I do own the idea of this fanfic…**

**People. I've gotten quite a few reviews about Mary-Sueish-ness. In the last chapter, I kind of meant for Emma to be Mary-Sueish the first chapter. Just so, you know, you get the whole "mystery" idea. But I'm hoping she becomes a little more human in this chapter.**

E

M

M

A

Carter rubbed his temples, looking just like Amos. "Say this one more time. I still don't think I fully understand this."

I sighed. This was literally the fifth time I was explaining this. "I am a Seer. I can see the past, and the present, and the future. Oracle _shabti_s were based off of me, and I gave them all a bit of my power. All the women in Greece who were ever Oracles were blessed by me."

Zia looked at me curiously. "And how does this help us? How do you look so young, for that matter?"

I smiled at this. "I'll answer your second question first; the gods found me quite useful, so they're letting me live until I am no longer needed. They demanded that I look this age forever, though. I don't think they realize that living among the mortal world, young forever, can be quite taxing. I have taken on different names as ages go on; Zoe, Daine, Clara… you would recognize a few."

"And the first question?" Sadie demanded.

"Well, that will take me longer to explain." I smirked. I have a nasty habit of doing the previously stated verb… "But I'll start with the fact that I was with the gods in the first battle against Apophis."

All three gaped at me. "Are you serious?" Sadie choked out.

"I am." I smirked. Whoops. Nasty habit reappearing… "But anyway, I was there to help the gods see what monsters were coming and when. Apophis had found a way to block their Sight, though he never expected a mortal to have Sight like I did. I helped them predict what demons were coming, when, and when to prepare, and how to surprise them. I don't think Apophis ever learned which exact mortal it was, but he…" I broke off at this. This was where things got a little more personal.

Zia leaned in. "Continue, please."

I shook my head no. Despite how long I had lived, I had never gotten good at telling this part, and they would have to earn my trust before I told them.

Zia's gaze softened from its hard, flinty amber to a warmer topaz. "Something personal?" She guessed.

I nodded, my throat choking up. I took a deep breath to calm myself and said, "I will tell you later."

Z

I

A

I had a feeling I knew exactly what had happened to this girl who seemed so inhuman. The same that had happened to me, and my village.

After taking another shaky breath, Emma said, "As long as wars exist, I go to the side Ma'at points me to and help them, whether it's by giving them strategies or simply telling the future. I usually then help the other side a little bit, to make up for it." She winced.

Sadie frowned. "Ma'at would never encourage a war. Are you sure it wasn't Set who was doing that, or Anuket?"

Emma looked thoughtful. "I don't know. Now that you mention it, it never did make sense. Ma'at would not encourage a war."

I supposed perhaps Emma's appearance made up for her strange but useful ability. She was very plain, not pretty, and not ugly. With straight brown hair, brown eyes, and average colored skin, she was just about as normal as anyone.

"So, you can see the future, and the past, and the present." Carter broke in. I glanced gratefully at him; Emma and Sadie were possibly about to start an argument.

Emma nodded. "Yes. The past and the present are set in stone. For the future, however, I can only see possibilities, so to speak. What could occur from little decisions you make now."

Sadie frowned. "I don't understand."

"That's okay." Emma glanced around, looking for something. "Zia, come here."

I walked up, unknowing of what she had in mind.

"So, Zia is our example. Let's say she's a normal schoolgirl. She has a choice: jeans, or a skirt. Maybe she chooses to wear the skirt. So, she goes to school. Maybe her crush asks her out, and he wouldn't have if she had worn the jeans."

I blushed furiously at this; I had a feeling Emma knew exactly who my crush was, from how much she already knew about us.

"She then has another choice; say yes, or say no. If she says yes, he may take her on a date. If she says no, he may be so crushed he can never see her again without thinking of how he rejected her."

Emma elbowed me lightly at this, and I immediately blushed harder. _Gods. I can take a hint._ I thought irritably.

"So she says yes. Later, in the spring, he asks her to the dance. Five years later, they're married. You see how one little choice, no matter how small it may seem, can change the future?"

Sadie nodded, as did Carter and I. That did make sense. However, I doubted something as little as a skirt could affect your whole life.

Emma looked at my skeptical face. "Don't doubt it until you have proof against it," she warned.

I shrugged. "Fine."

"Okay. I understand the whole future's-not-set-in-stone thing. Now what?" Sadie demanded.

"Traditionally, the leader would go out and meet the leader of the other side," Emma said thoughtfully. "However, this is hardly traditional. All the same, you should send out a message so that you can meet Apophis face-to-face. He's easier to battle in thought than in real life."

Carter nodded. "That makes sense. I'll send a message." He summoned a clay tablet and stylus and wrote some hieroglyphs. He sent the message off.

Impatient girl that I am, I said, "Now what do we do?"

Emma replied simply, "We wait."


	3. AN

**A/N: Okay. I'm really sorry. Half the reviews I'm getting are about OOCness and Mary Sueish-ness. So I'm discontinuing this. Sorry for those who liked it. If you really **_**really**_** want to take it over, feel free to PM me.**


End file.
